Deep Space Station K-7
.]] Deep Space Station K-7 was a civilian-run space station in service during the 2260s. Located within Federation space, K-7 sat near the border of the Klingon Empire, just 3.2 light years from the nearest Klingon outpost, and was at least two hundred light years from the Cardassian Union. The station was under the care of Mr. Lurry during the mid-2260s. ( ; ) Mainly consisting of storage areas and industrial fabrication facilities, K-7 boasted minimal habitable space. Among the recreational areas available on the station, however, was a bar frequented by intergalactic trader Cyrano Jones. In the year 2268, Jones introduced a litter of tribbles to K-7, which quickly grew into an infestation. ( ) The infestation coincided with the arrival of Federation undersecretary Nilz Baris, who transported several tons of the grain quadrotriticale to K-7, intended for cultivation on Sherman's Planet. Unbeknownst to Federation officals, the grain had been poisoned by Klingon spy Arne Darvin, in collusion with the visiting crew of the . It was not until hundreds of tribbles were found dead, gorged on the poisoned grain, that the contamination was revealed. ( ; ) In the year 2373, an elderly Arne Darvin, traveled back to K-7 of the past, where he planted a tricobalt bomb, intended to kill Starfleet Captain James T. Kirk and prevent his own "dishonor". Darvin was ultimately caught by Captain Benjamin Sisko and the crew of the and returned to the 24th century. This incident caused some minor changes in the timeline to take place. In one instance, Miles O'Brien and Julian Bashir, disguised as members of Kirk's crew, became involved in a bar brawl between Klingons and Enterprise crewmembers. After the fight, Kirk lined up his officers for questioning. Prior to the temporal change, Freeman was questioned by Kirk, but the temporal incursion caused O'Brien to take his place. ( ) Station personnel * See: Deep Space K-7 personnel Background This class of space station is the only design ever used in TOS. The space station would later be seen in the original version of , however, this would change in the remastering of the the episode, which replaced the reused footage with an entirely new design. The dimensions, crew complement and other facts about this type of space station are disputed. It would appear to be roughly the same size as, or slightly bigger, than a starship. It also appears to have docking bays, although it is unknown what the largest vessel is that it could accommodate. K-7 was based on a model for a real-life space station/moon base proposed by as early as 1960. Intended to be housed in the top stage of the Saturn 1B or Saturn V rocket, it was designed to deploy like an inflatable balloon and can be seen here and here. Image:Deep Space K7, TOS.jpg|Original K-7, from TOS Image:Iks groth.jpg|Revised K-7, from DS9 Image:Deep Space K7 Remastered.jpg|CGI K-7, from TOS The studio model built for The Original Series has been missing for decades, either lost or destroyed. In , a new model was built by Greg Jein for use in DS9's tribute episode, "Trials and Tribble-ations". Built not from original blueprints, but from detail gleaned from watching the original show, the model featured new elements, including a Class F shuttlecraft and the Spacematic - Cyrano Jones' vessel. Yet another version of K-7, this time rendered digitally, was created for the "remastered" version of . A K-7 type station also appeared in the non-canon video game Elite Force 2, at this time it was run down and owned by a Klingon named Lurok. External Link * Category:Space stations de:Raumstation K-7